


The Hidden Princess of the Volturi

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri are the four members that make up the elite guard. But what if there was a little secret? There was a fifth, more prized and important member. She is the hidden Volturi princess. Everyone has heard rumors of her but most don't see her outside of the the coven, unless of course they are going to die. This girl is loved so much by the Volturi that they will do anything to protect her. When everything happens with Bella the princess appears, not to kill the Cullens, but to deal with the issues. Let's see what will happen now.
Relationships: Alec/Jane (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro/Sulpicia (Twilight), Athenodora/Caius (Twilight), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Demetri (Twilight)/Felix (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Didyme/Marcus (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 14





	The Hidden Princess of the Volturi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chance is given and things change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the character first then get to the story.
> 
> Morana Volturi. She has light pale blond hair with natural green highlights and red eyes. She's sassy, stubborn, witty, sarcastic, cautious, extremely protective of family, and very much the leader of the group. She has the powers of age manipulation, apathy, aura reading, dark arts, dark energy manipulation, dark element manipulation, death aspect manifestation, death-force absorption, death-force attacks, death-force constructs, death-force empowerment, Death-Force Generation, Death-Force Solidification, Death Inducement, Death Sense, Destruction, Disease Manipulation, Insanity Inducement, Infertility Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Life-Force Transferal, Life Resilience, Madness Manipulation, Mediumship, Necromancy, Necroplasmic Conversion, Poison Manipulation, Pollution Manipulation, Power Augmentation, Power Erasure, Reanimation, Regenerative Healing Factor, Resurrection, Rot Inducement, Soul Summoning, and Spiritual Force Manipulation. She was just six years old when the Volturi kings found her and decided to raise her. She was being bullied for being different. She is the mate of Felix and Demetri and is extremely close to all the members of the Volturi. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Morana pov_  
I watched with my red eyes as the twins father Aro was so interested in played. I smiled a small smile at seeing them enjoying themselves. They were only thirteen but already showed so much potential. I watched as the boy twin left towards his house while his sister began to pick flowers. Suddenly I heard a noise and scowled.   
"Demetri." My mate who was with me sped over.  
"Go. Get Aro now." He nodded and left. I saw a group of three boys surround the girl.   
"It's one of the witch twins. What's wrong your brother left you all alone?" She tried to back up but the boys surrounded her and began mocking and beating her. I growled quietly and got ready to move. I saw the girl glare up at them and they were suddenly on the ground in pain. I was shocked. The minute the girl fell back unconscious I moved and handled the boys. I made sure to hide the bodies of course. I heard someone calling for the girl so I sped and hid behind a tree. I saw the girl's mother run to her.  
"Jane. It's okay sweetie. It's okay." Suddenly I felt a rush and I saw Felix next to me. He looked pained.  
"The villagers have grabbed the boy. They are headed this way." I nodded my head and spoke.  
"Let's go. We need to alert Aro."

We sped to find my father with Demetri, papa Marcus, and papa Caius. I sped over and gave him my hand. He looked through my memories then drew in a sharp, unnecessary breath.   
"Let us go. We have no choice but to save them." I nodded my head and sped ahead of everyone. 

I saw the twins had been tied to a stake in the center of the village. The villagers shouted then one of them lit the wood underneath the twins. I growled and was getting ready to attack when Demetri grabbed my wrist.   
"Let's do this together." I smirked and nodded my head. I used a little bit of my power and allowed the mother of the twins a quick death after she was hit by a villager in the head. We went straight for the kill and soon the villagers were dead. I again used one of my powers to put out the flames. Aro sped and got the twins down. He changed them immediately. 

Later I was sitting in the room watching the twins writhe and moan in pain. I sighed and went over brushing the girl's hair from her face. How could humans be so cruel? Then I remembered I shouldn't be surprised. Humans could be the worst beings in the world. I felt a few tears stream down my face. One of the lovely side effects of my powers is that though I am a vampire certain human qualities always remains.   
"Ana." I looked up to see Papa Marcus there. I sighed and looked back to the twins.   
"How could they do this to children?" He sighed and sat down beside me.   
"It's okay Ana. You got there in time." I let the tears fall.  
"Not soon enough. They don't deserve this. They're just children."   
"So were you when we found you." I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt my father pull me close to him. I cried silently into his chest.   
"Why can't they understand that being different isn't a bad thing? It doesn't make you evil it just makes you special." He chuckled and kissed my head then wiped the tears away from my eyes.   
"Still. I have to be partially thankful because we gained a amazing daughter." I laughed and hugged him.  
"Thank you papa." He smiled softly and spoke.  
"Of course little fox." 

**Three days later**  
I was with Demetri when suddenly we heard a scream of pain. We sped away and slammed the door to the room open. I saw Felix on the ground in pain and the girl glaring at him. Her head snapped in my direction. But instead of attacking me she eased up. I raised my hands to show I wasn't a threat then eased over.  
"Hello. It's okay. I won't hurt you." She relaxed even more.   
"Hello." I smiled and spoke.  
"What is your name?"   
"Jane. My name is Jane." I smiled.  
"I'm Morana but you can call me Ana." Demetri was on the floor seeing if Felix was okay. Suddenly Jane panicked.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him!! Please don't be angry!!!"   
"Hey. It's okay. I'm not angry at all love." Jane still looked unsure. I noticed her twin brother had remained quiet. I went over and held out my hand.  
"I promise you. I'm not angry even a little. But at least now we know you're power little one." She eased up and took my hand with a smile. Felix snorted.  
"Oh sure. Don't worry about your mate." I rolled my red eyes.   
"You're fine aren't you?" He playfully glared at me and I laughed. Demetri was smiling. Just then I heard a little giggle. I looked to see Jane laughing and her brother was smiling. I smiled and spoke.  
"Let's get you two fed and then changed. Hmmm?" They nodded their heads then Jane spoke.  
"Why am I so thirsty?" I sighed and spoke.  
"You're vampires love. We had no choice but to change you. Or rather papa Aro did." She still looked confused so I smiled and spoke.  
"Later. For now let's go eat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
